


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️

   喜欢一个人要怎样才能不分开？Peter用他那灵光的头脑思考了很久，得出的结论是让他变成一个白痴智障，离开你什么都干不了，他就不会想换人，不被打包成垃圾丢掉。  
  所以，他用尽全力包办了他喜欢的人的生活。  
 哦，对了！他现在在给他从小喜欢的人当实验室助手，那个人是他最崇拜的人，是个随时准备为世界牺牲自己的大英雄。  
  却也是个任性地把公司丢给别人管，整天扎根在实验室研究战甲的狂热发明家。  
 没错！他就是大名鼎鼎的一一Tony Stark AKA Iran Man。  
为什么我会以十五岁的年龄成为他的助手？  
嗯⋯因为不久前参加了SI组织的一个发明大赛，我设计的电子辅助攀爬工具被他发现，做梦一样被赏识，而且我真的比Dummy好用😁虽然很抱歉抢了Dummy的工作，但是能在Mr.Stark身边帮上哪怕一点点小忙，我都超级开心的。因为他是我偶像嘛！我是他最大的崇拜者💕  
  其实说是助手，也只是在放学后帮他收拾实验室，核对实验进程，记录实验效果，看少了什么材料和Friday汇报校对一一Friday是Mr.Stark的智能AI管家，她管理着大楼里的一切，是个超棒的女士哦！她知道我的一切，还会在暗地里处处帮我，教我怎样和Mr.Stark相处，总之她人超好的！  
   “Peter，该找先生吃饭了。一小时后气温26度，适合外出散步。”  
   “好的！谢谢Fri，你真好！”  
   看到小Peter连跑带跳地去实验室里面找她的主人，Friday真想露出姨母笑叫他慢点。  
———————————————  
    “Mr.Stark！我们去吃饭吧！”  
  当那个又萌又奶的小声音传来，男人知道自己不能再继续工作了。他回应了一声，在他来到面前时就结束了进程。  
   如果还继续，就要承受小家伙喋喋不休抵挡不住的唠叨了。虽然那也挺可爱的，但是他更喜欢他不多话的时候。  
    是的，Tony Stark很看好这个幼儿一样纯真的少年。他课业优秀，头脑灵光，让他起了爱材之心，招为助手。  
   因为有了他，试验室变得有趣起来，他是他的小粉丝，初见时被控制良好的崇拜现在简单直接，从洋溢着笑容的脸上，从天真正直的眼睛里，从温暖可爱的声音里随时会跑出来，他很勤奋，其实男人并没有指望他能做什么，只想不着痕迹地教他一些东西，助他成长。但是他主动做了很多事情，包括原本由Friday完成的事项。  
   所幸少年记忆和悟性俱佳，虽然很会闹笑话，但只要交待一次的事情下次绝不会出错，Tony也就随他去了。  
    而且Friday好像非常喜欢这个小孩，和他说话时，声音都开心了好几度。  
   至于原因嘛，Tony多少也能猜到，因为小家伙能将她的Boss从以前连续十几甚至几十小时的高强度工作中拉出来，让他适时休息。  
   就像现在，Peter倒退着边走边和Tony讲述今天学校里的趣事，男人表情放松，看似漫不经心，关键时候却会插上句话，让少年开心不已。  
   “小心！”  
   Peter正神彩飞扬地说到学校的实验课，突然被搂入男人怀里，身后传来女士的调侃：  
   “你应该过来抱住我才对吧？”  
  “Oh，I’m sorry ，honey！”男人放开小朋友，走向他重要的Miss Potts，揽着她的细腰给她一个吻。  
  “我们正要去吃饭，一起吧。”男人笑起来。  
   女人满眼只有男人，笑着点头。  
  被忽视的小朋友上前按住电梯，乖巧地等着两个大人一起搭承。他知道接下来的时间属于那一对，他在不在已经没人在乎了。  
  其实，这样也挺好的，是他一直追求的降低存在感，不是吗？  
可是，不能和偶像去散步，Peter还是有那么点儿失落，这一线不舒服在看到Mr.Stark放松的笑容时转瞬烟消云散。  
只要他高兴就好，他诚挚地希望。


End file.
